


End of May

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gabriel is Alive!!, Have low expectations., How's your day?, I Don't Even Know, I feel like I need more tags, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, May Grew Up Super Fucked Up, Minor Character Death, Original Female Characters - Freeform, original demon characters - Freeform, previous relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago Sam had an affair with a women nabbed Ella. He never knew though, that he had a little girl with her. So when May shows up with a note from John, it could stir up trouble.</p><p>-Gabriel came back previously, but that's going to be a separate book, written later-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thunder crashed outside of Bobby's home, making it shake. Vaguely he wondered if the boys were close enough with their angels that it was a problem, but no, they were on a hunt in Texas.  
But he was jolted from his thoughts by a loud knock on the door. Confused Bobby grabbed a shot gun and went to answer.  
There stood a young girl, about sixteen, shivering in the chill and soaking wet. She had on jeans, black work boots, a jacket that was far too thin for the weather, and a little gray beany.  
"Bobby Singer?" The girl asked, how she was even talking around her chattering teeth was beyond him. But he nodded all the same. She held out a note, his mane written in a familiar messy scrawl. Bobby suddenly remembered all those times John had just left the boys here. But John had been dead for good nine years now. Bobby took the note.

Bobby,  
This is May, she's Sam's. I never told him, but I told her she could come here if she ever needed a home. I know you did this with the boys. Just call me and I'll find her a place to be. Thanks buddy.

-John Winchester

Bobby blinked. Then looked at the girl. Suddenly remembering how cold it was he moved aside so she could come in.  
"So, May is it?" She nodded  
"Technically it's Samuel May Winchester. My mom wanted me to be named after my dad." She smiled ruefully.  
" How much you know kid?"  
" My mother's name was Ellina. She died when I was a kid, my dad's name is Samuel Winchester, he has his own life I'm not involved in. I have an uncle named Dean, he's usually with Grandpa. Mr grandfather's name is John Winchester, he travels a lot. Something to do with my grandmother, Mary. I know she died in a fire. And you're a family friend, you used to work the same job, something about your wife. But you're retired now." Bobby nodded.  
" You got anything dry in that duffle?" Said bag was dripping wet, unsurprisingly she shook her head. " Right. I'll see if the boys left anything. You might be about Gabriel's size." She nodded as she sat on the floor, ignoring the chair and tried to warm up.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bobby came back down stairs with some of Gabriel's clothes he found May curled around herself by the fire trying to keep from getting anything wet.  
"Alright kid, change into these while I get you a blanket. Just tell when you're done." May looked up, almost shocked.  
" Thank you." Barley above a whisper.  
Bobby left her to change by the fire and grabbed the phone.  
" Sam Winchester."  
" Boy you best get your ass here as soon as you can."  
" Are you okay?!"  
" Oh, I'm fine. But if you ain't here soon you won't be."  
" Alright...." Sam sounded confused. But hung up muttering something about the hunt.  
A small cough caught Bobby's attention to May in Gabriel's jeans, rolled up and obviously held up with a belt, a too big long sleeves shirt under a thick flannel jacket he'd grabbed from Sam's room. She'd taken off her knit cap, so her long brown hair was tangled and loose handing down around her waist. Bright blue eyes shown up at him.  
" Here kid, give me those " he held out his hands for the wet clothes in her hands. She nodded and handed then over, still shivering.  
" Follow me. I'll get you a blanket, then we can talk." She nodded. Still not speaking. Bobby dump the wet clothes in the laundry room before grabbing a huge woolen blanket and wrapping the girl in it.  
" Let's get you warmed up. And we'll talk." She was so small. Barley grazing five feet, and scrawny to match. Bobby sat and watched as May went to sit on the floor.  
" What are you doing?"  
" Sitting...?"  
" On the floor?"  
" Yes."  
" Why?"  
" Should I stay standing?"  
" No. Sit on a chair kid." May's eyes went almost comically wide.  
"Can i?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" She opened her mouth, almost ready to correct him probably. But she suddenly snapped it shut and Sat on the couch.  
" Let's start with John. How'd you know him?"  
" he just showed up one day. I was about six. Just picked me up at the station, said he was my grandfather, put me in a foster home, and left. Came back a few months later. Took me out, taught me about my family. Said my dad didn't want me, but it was okay because I was family and he'd take care of me. But he couldn't take me on the road yet and I'd have to wait until I was older. He came back when I was eight taught me how to shoot, have me my first gun. It's in my bag. He brought a picture of my dad and uncle, before grandma died. Told me all about them, said I could meet them some day, but I'd have to learn to be a good shot. So I practiced. When I was nine he came back taught me and more. He didn't come around again. But um, I couldn't wait for him anymore. I um... I got kicked out of my foster home."  
" Why's that?"  
" I got in a fight. Someone... Something. I know it was a thing. It tried to kill me." Bobby stiffened.  
"You got a name?"  
"No, they mentioned some one though."  
" Who?"  
" Crowley."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean watched in slight aww as his brother got off the phone.   
" Hunt's off, Bobby needs us. Me. Apparently."  
" Why?" A shrug was all he got before they were packing everything up.

May watched in slight aww as Bobby showed her a clean, if somewhat bare room. The walls were not painted. The furniture a scarce closet built into the wall, a dresser, and a neatly made bed.   
Bobby left after showing her around, mumbling about something.   
So, here she was, alone. What she was used to.   
Dropping her duffle bag on the floor, she pulled out a worn, well loved book. Inside, a picture of a young couple and a note written on the front cover.  
The picture held a tall man with floppy brown hair, the same shade as May's. The girl was a short blonde with the same blue eyes as her child.   
Smiling faintly, May put the picture down next to her as she curled up against the head bored of the bed.   
The note was addressed to get mother.  
Sweating Sam would never forget her.  
That he loved her.  
That he was sorry.  
That he loved her. Again.  
Tears stained the page, weather from the Sam out her mother, May didn't know. 

Opening the book, she began her ritual of starting the book over again at each new place, and making where she had to start over for being moved. 

Small black stars adorned various spots, some the back page because she managed to finish. Next to each star,the name of where she'd lived at the time.

She got threw the first chapter before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam got to Bobby's in two days, his brother and two angels in tow.  
"Bobby! We're here, what's up?" Sam shouted. A gruff response from the kitchen, affirming where Bobby was. The boys walked in to see a shocking sight, Bobby sat a the table, which for once was cleaned, along with the rest of the kitchen, in fact, the kitchen was the cleanest Sam and Dean had ever seen it. On the table, instead of books, papers and beer bottles, was pancakes, bacon, sausage, and toast.   
"Hey Bobby, what's with the food? Since when do you even cook?"   
"I don't, May does."   
"Who?" Dean demanded.   
"May! Some down stairs real quick?" Bobby called out. A somewhat loud crash and some thumping, and May appeared in the doorway, smiling. "May, this is Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel." May nodded, smiling. But she was staring at something behind Cas and Gabe's shoulders.   
'Bobby, who's this?" Dean asked, worried.   
"Oh, this is May. Sam, do you remember a girl named Ella?" Sam nodded, looking confused. "Well, this is her daughter. Did you know Ella had a daughter?" Sam shook his head, quickly doing the math, panicking.   
"Alright, well why is she here?" Dean demanded.  
"She came looking for her father. You wouldn't happen to know who he is, would you Sam?" Sam shook his head. "Well, turns out his name is Sam, and he was dating Ella, right round the same time you were, and then left town, right around the same time you did. Weird right?"   
Sam said nothing, just starring at the girl.   
The girl with the pretty blue eyes.   
Ella's eyes.   
"Hi May, pleasure to meet you." Gabe said, smiling, trying to save a very panicked looking Sam.  
"Hello."   
"Will you be staying here then?"  
"It wasn't really my plan, I figured Sam could get me emancipated and I could move on, actually." Gabe nodded and Cas looked lost.   
"Dean, what's emancipated?"   
"It means she wants to live by herself Cas." He nodded and looked back at the girl.


End file.
